Desearás haber muerto
by Ilove'S
Summary: Nada está asegurado, mucho menos la victoria.
**Disclaimer:** **los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a mi adorada J.K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso: este fic participa del "Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos" del foro _"El triángulo dónde tres están Unidos"._**

 **He entrado en la lista de ¿Y si le salvamos la vida? y me pregunté a mí misma ¿Y si le salvas la vida a Voldy? Bien pues esto es lo que me gustaría que ocurriera si Quién-ustedes-saben no encontraría su muerte en el séptimo libro.**

* * *

Viró a último momento hacia la derecha, justo en el pasillo que se dirigía al hall del Castillo. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre, tierra y polvo, mientras que su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la varita. Sintió como una gota de sudor frío recorría el camino desde el cuello hasta su baja espalda y empujó con el dedo índice los lentes, que estaban cayendo lentamente por el puente de su nariz.

Por alguna tonta razón se imaginó de repente sentado en un amplio sillón, frente a la irritante cara de Rita Skeeter, quién insistentemente le preguntaba _"qué se sentía estar a punto de ganar"_. Era algo que jamás habría afirmado antes, pues nunca tuvo esa certeza. En primer año cuando se enfrentó a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado por la Piedra Filosofal, o en segundo cuando peleó a muerte contra el basilisco, aquella vez en cuarto año dentro del cementerio o en quinto en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, todas y cada una de esas veces él sólo había pasado al frente y echó a la suerte su destino. En ninguna de esas ocasiones estaba seguro de su éxito... a decir verdad no estaba seguro de nada, sólo se guiaba por su instinto moral y puramente Gryffindor que lo llevaron a luchar en pos de la justicia.

En aquel momento, con su pulso acelerado por la adrenalina y sus pies andando a toda velocidad por el último tramo del recorrido, el joven Potter sentía que aquel día saldría vencedor.

* * *

Su cuerpo sintió un choque casi instantáneo, frenando su marcha, al mismo tiempo que la duda se instalaba en su mente. Escombros, grandes huecos, pinturas destrozadas, pero no había gente allí. El murmullo en sus pensamientos había opacado el silencio que reinaba por todo el lugar.

¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Y los profesores? ¿El resto de los alumnos? ¿Los Mortífagos?

Sus piernas se movieron solas, casi de forma automática, y lo arrastraron hasta la gran puerta de madera que cruzó todas las mañana, por 6 años seguidos, para ir a desayunar. Al igual que en aquellos momentos, el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de gente, pero no había ni mesas ni comida aquel día. Su mirada vagó rápidamente de una esquina a la otra, mientras un nudo comenzaba a obstruir su garganta. Se fijó en Hermione, arrodillada frente a Ron, quien la apuntaba con su varita. Como ellos había otros tantos más: la señora Weasley apuntaba a George justo sobre su cráneo, mientras que Oliver Wood tenía a Katie Bell tomada por el cabello. Seamus Finnigan retenía a Dean tomándolo del cuello, y Neville estaba empuñando la espada de Gryffindor contra la clavícula de Luna. Todos ellos estaban allí, presentes en cuerpo, pero su mirada era vacía, adormilada y distante.

En el centro de la gran masa de gente amontonada se encontraba _él_. Sonreía de forma desquiciada y arrogante, un paso al frente del resto, siempre intentado marcar la inferioridad de los demás. Los Malfoy tenían un lugar a su izquierda, pero se los notaba inquietos y temerosos, _"malditos cobardes"_ se dijo Harry. Bellatrix, a su derecha, parecía feliz y demente igual que su _"Señor"_.

– Mi querido Harry – habló por fin Voldemort – creo que hoy podrás aprender una gran lección aquí... el subestimar a tus enemigos es un gran error, que puede terminar volviéndose contra ti, he de decirlo por experiencia propia – su voz sonaba gélida, pero con un toque de diversión – el tonto de Dumbledore te ha hecho creer que si encontrabas todos mis horrocruxes podrías finalmente vencerme, pero pregúntate esto Harry _¿en verdad crees que dejaría que unos chiquillos como ustedes, tomaran el control de mi vida?_ – lanzó una carcajada estridente, acompañada por las risas forzadas de sus seguidores. Un frío helado se filtró en sus entrañas, causándole nauseas mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había sido tan crédulo como para pensar que realmente sólo existían 7 horrocruxes? Eran más, quizá hasta cientos de ellos y él no había estado ni cerca de matarlo.

Como si hubieran planeado una coreografía, la fila a espaldas del Señor Tenebroso comenzó a desplegarse hacia los costados, incluso él se hizo a un lado. Y entonces lo vio a Hagrid, de pie detrás de un cuerpo que yacía tirado en el suelo.

Su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de ella.

– ¡GINNY! – su voz salió estrangulada mientras comenzaba la carrera para llegar a la pelirroja, pero a mitad de camino un dolor desgarrador atravesó cada fibra de su ser, obligándolo a recargarse sobre sus rodillas y gritar de dolor. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era la risa enferma de Voldemort.

– Oh pequeño Harry... esto me recuerda a aquella vez cuando la pequeña Weasley llegó hasta mí en la Cámara Secreta, pero no te preocupes – otra carcajada – esta vez me he encargado de terminar lo que comencé.

No.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

Ella sólo estaba desmayada.

Afirmando sus manos en el suelo, y sin soltar la varita, se puso de pie. A pasos lentos se movió en dirección recta, cayó otras dos veces más, pero ningún _Crucio_ le impediría llegar a ella. Pasó a su lado, pero sólo lo ignoró. Ignoró las risas agudas, y las burlas, los hechizos y el dolor en su cuerpo. Necesitaba averiguar la verdad. Se arrodilló, voluntariamente, justo a su frágil cuerpo y la observó por unos segundos, tan blanca como siempre, con aquellas pecas salpicando delicadamente su piel, su pelo rojizo suave, sus finos labios entreabiertos y sus ojos... sus preciosos ojos estaban cerrados. Su pequeño cuello estaba adornado con unos grandes moratones violáceos.

Estiró lentamente su mano libre para tocarla, con la esperanza de que despertaría para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa alentadora que pudiera desaparecer a todos a su alrededor, y los transportara lejos. Sin embargo él lo supo desde que Voldemort lo dijo, y aún así, tomó desesperadamente su muñeca en busca de algún latido. Jamás lo encontró. Porque ella ya se había ido, y aquello le dolía incluso más que todas las maldiciones que acababa de recibir.

– Deberías haber estado aquí para ver su cara de desesperación mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones – habló divertido Tom – con la mano del gigante en su pobre cuello – Harry dirigió una mirada rápida a quién se encontraba frente a él, pero claramente no era el mismo Hagrid que alguna vez conoció. Todas las personas que alguna vez lo apoyaron estaban ahora a _su_ merced, fuera de sí gracias a un _Imperio_. Sin embargo eso no impidió que una oleada de rabia lo invadiera, pero _¿que haría?._ De haber estado allí cuando su amigo le estaba quitando la vida a Ginny _¿lo hubiera podido evitar? ¿lo habría matado de ser necesario?_.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo que algo se acercaba despacio, arrastrándose... _"Nagini"_ pensó Harry, justo antes de que una lágrima se derramara por su mejilla y fuese a parar sobre su chaqueta. La serpiente se deslizó junto al cuerpo sin vida de Ginny, y se detuvo a la altura de su brazo, frente a él. La escuchó sisear, pero no podía entender que era lo que decía.

Otro _Crucio_ lo hizo retorcerse, mientras su cuerpo era abrazado fuertemente con gruesas cuerdas que lo dejaron inmóvil. Dos Mortífagos lo pusieron de pie y sostuvieron su cabeza mirando al frente, mientras otros se acercaban a sus amigos para susurrarle una cuantas palabras que no pudo identificar. Desde allí todo ocurrió con una rapidez que lo golpeó directamente en el estómago. De las varitas de Ron y la señora Weasley salieron fugaces luces verdes; Oliver y Seamus partieron el cuello de sus víctimas y Neville abrió con violencia la garganta de Luna. Los cuerpos se desplomaron contra el suelo en un golpe sordo. Un grito desesperado brotó casi como un rugido animal de lo más profundo de su garganta, y ya no pudo ver nada.

– Harry, Harry, Harry – Voldemort, sólo como una sombra detrás de la cortina de lágrimas, se detuvo frente a él – sabes bien que estoy muy interesado en que tu vida acabe pero... _¿qué mejor tortura que tener que cargar con la muerte de todos tus amigos?_

* * *

 **¿Me dejarían un reviews con su opinión por favor? Son de gran ayuda para mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.**

 _ **Besotes.**_

 _ **B~**_


End file.
